


Take Your Mama

by brokebackdeancas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Coming Out, Internalized Homophobia, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Pansexual Sam Winchester, Parental Jody Mills, just a bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokebackdeancas/pseuds/brokebackdeancas
Summary: Where Dean is trying to be more open to himself and his mother-figure.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Take Your Mama

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i'm obsessed with dean coming out to the people he cares about, so here you have i guess!! (it's very short and english isn't my first language, please be nice<3)

“Jody… I think I’m bisexual.”

Dean and Jody are doing the dishes after they ate dinner, Sam and the girls hanging out in the living room watching whatever chick flick is on television.

It may seem Dean blurs it out like it’s nothing, just another fleeting topic for their light conversation, blurs it out like he hasn’t been struggling with even _thinking_ about it, but that’s the power Jody holds. When Dean is with her, every worry line on his forehead is gone, there is no constant clenching of his fists, no overthinking, no blood boiling in his veins. He feels at home with her. Dean almost feels _okay_.

It has been long since Dean realized that maybe ladies weren’t his only interest, but that doesn’t make it any easier. He has been living 26 years of his life with his father breathing on his neck, hateful as he was towards anything he didn’t even try to understand, and that obviously included same-sex attraction.

Dean has been trying to swallow it down since he was a teenager, but now, free as he can be, without his dad to pressure him, with an acquired family that loves him, he feels like he can breathe. And maybe even saying it.

Dean can’t look at Jody and keeps his eyes on the plate he’s wiping. He knows she’s not like his father – hell, two of her girls are lesbians and she’s completely fine with it – but he can’t get rid of that irrational fear he was left with when John died. How has it been 14 years since then without anything changing?

He feels a hand on his shoulder.

“Dean, can you look at me?”

He does as Jody says. The smile on her face puts him a little bit at ease, but the slight shaking of his hands, the trembling of his bottom lip and the pricking of his eyes are still there.

“I’m proud of you, kiddo.”

That’s all Dean needs to hear for feeling a tear run down his cheek. Jody pulls him in a hug before he can say anything.

“I’m so happy that you felt like you could tell me. And that you were able to accept it yourself.”

Jody lets go and pats his cheek in a motherly way.

“That’s, uhm… that’s actually still a work in progress,” Dean admits. Jody shakes her head.

“That’s okay, honey. You can and will get there in your own time. If you ever feel like needing to get stuff out of your mind… just know that I’m always here, okay? For you and Sam both, obviously.”

Sammy came out to him several years ago. Nothing big or striking, one day they were sitting for breakfast and he said, “oh, by the way, I thought you should know I realized I’m pansexual.” He had explained to Dean what it meant and the differences with bisexuality, presenting Dean the information he also had a boyfriend in college. _The more you know_.

His brother came out to everyone soon after, no shame, no panic, he just did, and was also really open about it. Dean could only imagine.

“I know, Jody. Thanks,” Dean answers her.

She notices his inner turmoil.

“Is something bothering you right now?” she asks, rubbing Dean’s arm.

“Not really, I just… I don’t know, it looked so easy for Sammy.”

“Okay, don’t mention to your brother I told you this ‘cause he made _swear_ I wouldn’t, but, you know, when Sam came out to me, he cried. _A lot_. Said he was scared and a bunch of other personal really deep stuff. I know you think Sam somehow had it easy, but you two have more things in common than you think.”

Sam has never told him this. Dean makes a mental note of asking him about it, for the wellbeing of his brother’s sake.

“I cannot even start imagining what you’re going through right now. All I want you to know is that these things you’re feeling, these emotions,” Jody gestures vaguely with her hands, “that I’m sure you have thought to be dirty and sinful… they’re okay. _You_ are okay, Dean. And I’m so proud of you.”

Dean hates crying in front of people. That’s why he holds Jody again and buries his face in her shoulder. _I’m proud of you_ has never been something he’s used to hearing very often, especially when his father was still alive – probably why he breaks down every rare time someone tells him.

“You think I should tell Sammy?” Dean asks, after a while.

Jody pulls away and gives him a surprised look.

“I thought you had already told him! Wait, does that mean I’m the first one you have come out to?” Jody ends, grinning from ear to ear.

Dean blushes and scratches the back of his neck.

“Well, yeah–“ Jody doesn’t let him finish, grabs his chin, and leaves a big kiss on his cheek, which Dean promptly wipes away with the back of his hand.

“I love you _so_ much. I wish you all great things.” Jody smiles at him, squinting her eyes. “Now, these dishes aren’t doing themselves. Get the cloth back and wipe the glasses.”

So, he’s out to Jody. Nothing catastrophic happened, everything is as it was before. Dean could get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> ps: for my dear sam stans, when he talked to jody about his sexuality he mentioned feeling dirty and wrong for the demon blood and he related it to liking something different from what his dad always told him, but i felt like jody wouldn't tell dean something so personal to sam. hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
